


The romance of Kyonko

by geekc



Category: Suzumiya Haruhi Series, Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu | The Melancholy of Suzumiya Haruhi
Genre: F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekc/pseuds/geekc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I was just trying to picture what kind of girl you could have been." WIth that simple sentence, Haruhi turned upside down Kyon's life overnight. Contains genderbend Kyon, nudity, and some lesbian scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Introduction**

This story takes place some weeks after I forcefully joined the Spreading Excitement all Over the World with Suzumiya Haruhi Brigade, or simplier, the SOS Brigade.

I started to talk to Haruhi because I found her different of the other people in the class, and, to be honest, because I found her beautiful. And with the regular Brigade meetings, I had started to develop a crush on her.

Today has been a bleak, uneventful day. As I entered the club room I immediately noticed the abscence of our Brigade leader. Miss Asahina had already changed into her maid uniform and was brewing water for tea, Itsuki was shuffling a deck of card, ready for a game of rami, and Yuki was reading a compilation of steam-punk short stories entitled A world without petroleum.

As we were in our second round in our game, I heard the characteristic footsteps of our beloved leader, and I braced myself for the banging door. But, suprisingly she opened the door normally. As she sat at the computer, she mumbled a vague "Hello everybody...". She has been like this the whole day.

Like everyday, she checked the visitor counter of our webpage, then she proceed to search for extraordinary events on the Web. After that she reclined on her seat and let out a long sigh.

"Hey, Haruhi, what's the matter?"

"I'm boooored. We have not enough strange situations to investigate. We already have our cute unfortunate events magnet", pointing to Miss Asahina, who flinched, "our mysterious transfert student", pointing to Koizumi, who just watched us with that stupid smile, "and our indispensable silent character", pointing to Yuki , who did not look up from her book and keep reading, "but it is not enough. If only we have another little lady in the brigade. She would be another person to dress-up with cute and sexy outfits, to help promote our little group.", she added.

She then stay mute a few seconds, staring at me.

"Hey, stop that ! You are creeping me out!"

"What? I was just trying to picture what kind of girl you could have been."

As she said that, I could only stare at her, while I had a strange chill running along my back.

"Just kidding!", she added with a wink.

But, just for a second, I glimpsed a strange gleam in her hazel eyes.

How could I have known that this silly conversation would have huge consequences on my little life? This evening I went to bed relatively early, and quickly sank into a dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfic, written only for fun.  
> I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story.

**Chapter 1 - The first awakening**

The next morning, as every morning, my little sister woke me by shaking me.

"Come on, Kyonko, wake up ! You're gonna be late!", then she runs out of my room.

_How did she called me ? I must have misheard..._

As I sat on my bed and stretched, I had a strange sensation on my chest. I looked down, and was surprised to see... breasts!

_Whaaaat!?_

I immediately stood up, and went in front of my mirror. Looking back at me was a girl...

Still baffled I took off the t-shirt and the shorts I slept with. I had no bra on, and wearing only my panties, I turned in every direction to examinate myself.

I stood 1m55 high, with a flat tummy, a cute little bum, and tiny but well-rounded A-cup tits with very small areolas. My dark brown hair were done in a bun with some loose strands, that reached below my shoulders.

Then from downstairs : "Hurry up Kyonko!".

As I quickly showered, I was astonished and delighted by the softness of my skin. Then I dressed up – surprisingly, I had no difficulties hooking my bra – and did my hair in a ponytail.

\- xxx -

My morning treck up the hill my school is build on seemed a little harder with my girl legs. Like at home, nobody seemed to notice my gender change...

Behind me, even if she remained silent, Haruhi seemed in a better mood than the day before. At the lunch break, Kunikida and Taniguchi came to eat with me.

After the end of the lessons I automatically walked to the Brigade room. As usual, Miss Asahina was making tea in her maid uniform, Koizumi was waiting for me to start a game of Othello, and Yuki was reading on her chair near the window. Haruhi entered the room with her usual door banging and greated us with a loud "Hiiiii!".

Then turning to me grinning, "Like I promised you", lifting a paper bag, "TADAH!".

"What it is?"

"See for yourself." I took the bag, and looked inside it was a maid uniform like Miss Asahina's, except mine was blue.

Giggling, as she jumped on me and proceed to unbutton, or rather tear off, my uniform shirt, she said: "Time for the fitting!".

Aware of what was going to follow, Koizumi immediately left the room.

Knowing what disastrous events my resistance could trigger, I left her just enough time to only remove my shirt.

"Hey! I know how to remove my clothes. No need to help me taking them off."

I unbuttoned and took off my skirt. Then, just in my undies, I took the uniform out of its bag.

"Are you sure?", I said, turning to Haruhi.

"A hundred percent affirmatively sure", she responded with a wink.

As I put on my new uniform, I sensed her bursting with impatience.

As soon as I have been ready, she hugged me, beaming. "I knew it! I knew you would be mega-kawaii !"

She then stepped back, still looking at me, her head slightly tilted, "Hmmm... It still lacks something... I know! Let your hair down."

I did as I was told.

"Perfect! From now on, like Mikuru, you will wear this uniform when in this room."

She then took a glance at the club clock, it was already 6PM. She took back her school bag and declared : "End of today's session. See you tomorrow!".

I waited for everybody to leave the room before changing back to my school uniform. But before taking it off, I examinated me in the brigade's mirror I was indeed very cute in it...

This night, like the previous, I had no dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfic, written only for fun.  
> I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story.

**Chapter 2 - Physical Education Day**

The next day was P.E. day.

As usual we changed in our classroom. Once I was changed and put my clothes on my desk, I turned to Haruhi, who was changing at her desk, just behind me. She had her back on me and was unhooking her bra. As she turned to grab the sport-bra that laid on her desk, I immediately turned around, embarrassed. However, I was not fast enough, and had a glimpse of her bare chest. It was the first time ever I saw her tits. They were bigger than mine, a C-cup, with slightly bigger areolas.

For the warm-ups she asked me to pair up with her. During the whole warming-up session she smiled at me had she caught my glance in the classroom ?

This day we had sprint training. Each time i was behind Haruhi when she was in the starting-block, I could not help ogling the gorgeous curve of her butt.

Back in the classroom, as we were changing back, I took another good view of Haruhi's body. After removing her t-shirt she remained a minute or two in her sport-bra dry her hair from the sweat. During that time I had a good view of her beautiful stomach, on which ran some sweat drops. Then she removed her shorts, giving me a view of her bum, highlighted by her slightly wet panties. She did not turn back until she had completely changed.

In the club room I immediately changed into my maid uniform and let my hair down, mainly to please Haruhi, but also because I liked how I look in it. When Haruhi entered the room and saw me, she immediately came to me, and hugged me tight. While she whisper in my ear : "Awwwwww, you are soooo cute...", she also stroked my hair.

To feel her breasts pressed against mine slightly turned me on, but I did not dare to even hug her back.

That evening, lying on my bed, I thought of all that happened earlier. I thought of Haruhi's smile, butt, and tits. I thought of her undressing in the class room, of her in the club room.

Unconsciously I had slipped one of my hands under my t-shirt, and has started to grope one of my boobs. With the other I started to stroke my belly, and slowly got down. As I pinched my nipple, I slid under my shorts, and through my panties I began stroking my crotch.

I then quickly moved to my pussy I was already wet. After removing my shorts and panties, I slowly stroked my labia and clit. I slowly introduced my middle finger, then my ring finger, still stroking my clit with my thumb. A few seconds later I reached my G-spot, and then, after a few strokes, a wave of pure bliss ran through my whole body.

I remained a few minutes on my back, catching up my breath, before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfic, written only for fun.  
> I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story.

**Chapter 3 - The hunt for supernatural**

The last Saturday of April, Haruhi wanted to hunt for strange or surnatural events in town.

We had to meet at 10:00AM in the café in front of the train station. Even if I did my best to be on time, I arrived the last, at 10:02.

"Didn't I said to be there at 10:00AM sharp?", reproached me Haruhi. "You will have to be penalized!"

As I came here by bike and was still panting from the effort, I could only answer by a weak sigh.

Just before siting, I removed my sweater vest and hanged it near the others'. Traveling by bike, I had chosen to wear something sporty: a red-gray stripped legging under black shorts, with a short-sleeved black t-shirt over a long-sleeved red-gray stripped t-shirt, which sometimes with my movements briefly exposed my stomach, and done my hair in a bun.

Haruhi was wearing a white blouse over a light-blue skirt with knee-length socks, Miss Asahina a pink dress, Yuki black pants with a gray blouse, and Koizumi a white t-shirt over a blue denim.

After I ordered a coffee, Haruhi explained us her exploration plan : we will split into two groups to cover a bigger area, and to form those groups, we will draw straws. Fate paired me with Haruhi.

Just before leaving café, Haruhi hold out the bill : "Here's your penalty. You will pay for everybody!".

"So Haruhi, what are we looking for exactly?"

"I am sure there are strange animals in town." And, taking out a digital camera, she added : "We are gonna catch them, and photograph and film them. With these pictures and movies on our site, I am sure the Brigade will gain a big notoriety in no time!".

_Well_ , I thought, _at least it will keep her busy. And I am with her to prevent any of her antics_.

The first hour, she focused on any strange or exotic looking dogs we happen to meet. She harassed the people who were walking these dogs with stupid questions like "Do you ever heard him talk?" or "Do you ever witnessed him doing strange things?". Each time she also squatted to pet and talk to the dog, trying to make him talk. When she was in this position her skirt rode a little up her thighs, unveiling them, in all their beauty.

One time, as we were walking away from a dog-human pair we had just interviewed, I believe I heard "Phew, that was a close call..." and another voice "You don't say!". I immediately turned back, and saw only the man we just left walking along his dog. _Did I just dreamed?_

After that fruitless hour, we were near a public park. There, sitting on a bench, we discussed about the last hour.

"Hmmmph..." sighed Haruhi.

"Well, what did you expected?"

"I don't know... I expected some really strange dogs, or ordinary dogs with extraordinary skills. And all we found were just some plain, stupid dogs."

We remained silent on our bench a few minutes. In front of us was a big group of birds, fighting for bread crumbs.

Haruhi must have seen a bird that seemed strange, as she throw me her digital camera while she got up and said "Take that and follow me. I'm gonna catch it!".

I followed her as she ran to the group of birds. Then the expected happened, the birds all flown away, in a gust of air, to land only a few meters away. But Haruhi did not let her be discouraged, and ran to their new position, only to obtain the same result.

This situation quickly amused us. We then ran to the birds only to made them fly away, and each time we looked at each other grinning. When in the middle of the feathery swarm, the gust of air surrounded us and engulfed under my t-shirt and Haruhi's skirt. Feeling that air crawling up my body was pleasant and refreshing. Haruhi's skirt billowed, unveiling her thighs, and one time, the underside of her beautiful round butt.

After half an hour, we were back on the bench, panting and laughing.

"So, what's your plan now?", I asked her.

"I don't know. Let me think about it..."

As she sat there completely silent, a cat was crawling near the group of birds. It then quickly jumped among the birds, and catch the one Haruhi had spotted. Bouncing from the bench, Haruhi grabed her bag, and immediately ran after the cat.

"Quick Kyonko, follow that cat!"

With the bird in its mouth, the cat crossed the street just outside the park. We followed it from streets to streets and from streets to alley. We eventually reached a dead end, that damn cat was at last cornered!

Dropping her bag, Haruhi said, "Grab the cat, I'm gonna catch the bird".

While Haruhi walked directly to the cat, I approached it from behind. As the cat was focused on Haruhi, it did not detect my presence. At a nod from Haruhi I jumped on the cat, and grabbed it. Surprised, it opened its mouth, and let the bird fly away. Haruhi tried to catch it, but to no avail.

Furious she turned to me, and came closer. Pointing her finger to the cat, that I hugged, and looking right at it she asked it "Do you know what you just did you little rascal? You let the scoop of the century fly away!". The cat only blinked at Haruhi, and booped at her still pointed finger with its snout. This movement seemed to have reach a soft spot, as Haruhi's face immediately softened and she let out a long "Awwwwwww...".

Then she took the cat from my arms, and hold it in hers, hugging it. In that movement she had brushed her hand against mine, which makes me blush a little. Noticing this, Haruhi simply looked at me with a cute little smile.

We stayed there cuddling in turn that cat some time. Haruhi photographed me with it and I photographed her. Then, realizing the time, we freed the cat, and took back our bags to leave the alley and join the others.

Just before leaving the alley, Haruhi suddenly faced me, and pinned me to the wall. Then she undid my bun, that had loosen up while we ran after the cat, and fiddled with my hair with her right hand. I remained there paralyzed for a few seconds. As she put her left hand on my hip, she kissed me. Not knowing how to react, surprised, I pushed her away.

"What? You are so cute that I couldn't resist. And I know that you also want that, I've noticed how you looked at me the other day when we were changing for P.E.."

"It's not that...", I responded blushing.

"I'm still not sure myself about my feelings for you..."

Then Haruhi's phone ringed in her bag. _Phew... Saved by the bell!_ She answered, and after a short conversation she hanged up.

"The others are waiting for us at the café. We better hurry up!"

Half an hour later we were all back at the café.

The others did not obtained better results as us. Strangely Haruhi did not seem affected by the lack of results.

"Well, the essential is that we all had a good day in groups." Then she added, "It is essential in the Brigade to have tight bonds between members", with a wink in my direction.

Then we all split up.

That evening, tired by the day and my return journey from the station on bike, I went to bed early. I laid awake a long time, thinking of what happened that day, and when I fell asleep, I still did not know what to think of Haruhi's gesture.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 - Swim lessons**

A few days later, we had our first swim lessons of the year. Haruhi and I had not speak again about what happened in that alley.

As we discussed Brigade's issues on our way to the swimming pool's lockers room we arrived last. The only two lockers left were next to each other. I tried my best not to look at Haruhi who was undressing just beside me. As I had just removed my bra, Haruhi called me: "Kyonko?".

"What?", I said turning towards her.

She was standing there, completely naked. She had her hands behind her, her back slightly arched, her tits pushed forward.

"How do you find me?" she asked.

She turned around, and with her back on me she wiggled her bum.

"You loo-look quite fi-fine" I stuttered blushing slightly.

"What about these two?" she asked, cupping her tits, pressing them together and then bouncing them.

"Th-they are bigger th-than mine..."

"To be honest I envy you and your small cute little tits."

"Wh-why?"

"Sure big bouncy tits like mine are cool, but they can be embarrassing."

"How?"

"Boys see only them and not your personality, it's difficult to sleep on your stomach, you can't go bra-less..."

She then jumped forward and put her hands on my chest.

"While yours are so cuuuute!"

Her hands had barely brushed my nipples that they hardened and I could not suppress a weak moan. Haruhi noticed this and added with a grin: "Sensitive I see...".

I immediately stepped backward, blushing a deeper red.

"W-we better hurry... The others are waiting for us..."

"Pffff, killjoy..."

As Haruhi slip her swimsuit on, I quickly took off my panties and slip into my swimsuit, and we joined the others by the swimming pool.

After the warm-ups we all went to the showers to wet ourselves. As Haruhi was in the stall facing mine and had not closed the door, I could not help peeking at her, water running all over her body, tightly hugged by her swimsuit, that slightly revealed her nipples and her midriff.

Today, as it was our first lesson of the year, the P.E. teacher let us choose our swim style for our first lap. I chose a simple stroke. Haruhi preferred a back crawl. Haruhi being known as a complete athlete, everybody by the swimming pool had their eyes on her. But for myself, I did not concentrate on her style, but more on her body: the water flowing smoothly along her and the two bumps of her tits sticking out slightly from the water.

Next we had to work the front crawl. The first laps were hard, but the following seemed easier.

To finish the lesson, the teacher had us have a course. As I choose the same lane as Haruhi, I had a good view of her butt, as she was crouching on the starting block.

When it was my turn, Haruhi cheered me loudly, but to no avail, as I ended last.

After the lessons we all went back to the showers to rinse up. As I like to completely wash after swim lessons, I had to go to my locker to get my shower gel. Being the last to enter the showers, only the last stall on the back, which door can not be locked, was free.

Firstly I showered with my swimsuit on, letting water flowing all over me. I then removed it and rinsed it up under the shower.

As I was there, completely nude, slightly bend forward, my back to the cubicle's door, I felt someone behind me. I immediately turned around, it was Haruhi. She still had her swimsuit on, but once she pushed the door closed, she removed it.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

"I don't have soap, and you have."

"So?"

"We are gonna wash together."

This time I could not escape. But why would I? She was literally offering me her gorgeous body...

"Why?"

"It's gonna spare us the trouble to pass the soap."And with a mischievous smile, she added: "And that way we can scrub each others back."

She then joined me under the shower, facing me. There, unable to hold it back any longer, I did it: I kissed Haruhi. While kissing her I grabbed her boobs.

She immediately responded by kissing me back and putting her hands on my chest.

While I squeezed her boobs, she stroked my chest and pinched my nipples.

Then I slide my hands along her body, to reach her bum, grab it, and press her against me.

Her hands had reached my butt and were about to go lower between my legs, when: "Is anybody still there?", it was the teacher.

We responded together, "Yes, we are still there! It's not gonna be long."

We squirted some shower gel between our pressed chests, and spread it each on the other.

Haruhi washed my back, ending by a firm grip on my butt. I washed Haruhi's back, and ended pressed against her, my hand on her belly, just above her crotch.

We rinsed and get out of the stall to dry ourselves with our towels. Then we joined the others in the locker room. As we entered the room together, some looked at us strangely, we only grinned at each other.

That evening, exhausted by the swimming lesson, I went early to bed and nearly immediately felt asleep.

The following morning, under the shower I though about what happened in the swimming pool's shower. I tough again about Haruhi's hands on my body.

With my right hand, while holding the shower head in the left, I rubbed my chest, and slowly going down, my stomach, my belly button, my crotch, and then my clit. After a few strokes on it, I slowly slid a finger between my labia, with a circular movement, dipping my finger deeper each time.

Then, spreading my pussy with my right index and middle finger, I slowly bring the shower head closer, and closer, and closer... Until the first direct jet triggered a wave of pleasure.

Moving the shower head around, bringing it closer and farther, I slowly reached orgasm. As it shook my whole body, I nearly screamed Haruhi's name.

That day, when I entered the classroom Haruhi was already sit at her desk, just behind mine. As I was approaching, Haruhi smiled at me. Just when I was about to sit, I quickly turned around, planted a swift kiss on Haruhi's cheek, and immediately turned back.

Sitting there at my place, I could sense behind me Haruhi emitting waves of positive energy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 - How to promote the Brigade?**

We were now in May, and the Brigade still had no cases to inquire on.

It was a Friday evening, in the club room. We were discussing about measures to take to bring attention to the Brigade.

"Why is it we still have no cases to treat?", asked Haruhi to no one in particular.

"Do you ever think of printing some posters or leaflets?", I answered.

As she did not answered back, I could only facepalm and sigh "My, my...".

And turning to Haruhi, "If we do not talk about ourselves how would people know about us?"

"This young lady is right, Miss Suzumiya," said Koizumi, "so far we have remained rather silent to what we have to offer to the world."

"Why did I not thought about this earlier? It is so basic. Thank you Kyonko!", she said beaming at me. "Now we have to decide on what to say..."

\- xxx -

After a short brainstorming we all decided on what to put on our leaflet and poster.

There will be a big Brigade SOS logo, a short version of Haruhi's start of the year speech about espers, time-travelers, extraterrestrials and other supernatural beings, and a list of our "services".

\- xxx -

As usual with computer things, I had the task to create the leaflet and poster with the image editing program installed on our machine. And as usual, Haruhi supervised everything with her usual, sometimes contradictory instructions: "Put that thing higher... no lower", "Put this more on the right… no the left", "Can you add more contrast? Ewww, too much, less contrast then. Now a little more...".

\- xxx -

"Now that is done, Miss Suzumiya, we need to print our posters and leaflets as quick as possible, and find an efficient way to distribute them", said Koizumi.

After a small pause Haruhi told us she would take care of the printing, that she already have ideas for the distribution, and that we did not have to worry about anything. As she said that, I had a strange feeling, like a foreboding of troubles to come...

\- xxx -

The next Monday Haruhi entered the classroom just a few seconds before the teacher. When I asked her why she arrived so late she answered: "Had something to do in the club room". As I raised an inquiring eyebrow, she immediately responded "You're gonna see it at the right time".

And that time was right after class.

As I entered the club room I immediately noticed some bags near Haruhi's chair, at the computer desk. Haruhi waited for everybody to arrive before unveiling their content. As soon as Itsuki, who arrived the last, Haruhi went to close and lock the door.

She then walked back to her desk, and turned to face us proudly.

"Good news everybody, I've managed to print enough flyers and posters to flood the school!" She then took a bag and put it on the table in the middle of the room; it was full with flyers and A3 posters.

"And to draw more attention as we distribute the flyers and put the posters, I have decided to use our beauty assets: Mikuru-chan, Kyonko-chan, and myself. And I found the perfect outfits for that!"

She then give to Mikuru and me one bag each.

Mikuru's bag contained a black bodysuit, with fur trimmed long sleeves. With it, came matching high heels knee-high boots and cat ears headband.

Mine contained red micro shorts with a cat tail on the back of the waist band, a red sleeveless cropped zipper top, a cat ears headband, and red sneakers-like platform shoes.

"We're gonna change right now."

On that phrase, Itsuki immediately left the room, knowing what was to follow: Haruhi ripping off Mikuru-chan's, and forcing her into this new rather racy outfit.

As expected, Mikuru's face had became a deep crimson, and she asked Haruhi if she was sure about all of this. Haruhi answered that she was 100% sure about that, and asked her if she would have to rip off her clothes and force her in the bodysuit. Mikuru then quickly started undressing to slip her new costume on. As she proceeded to zip it up, she noticed that the zipper did not went higher than the chest, thus revealing a fair amount of cleavage. Her face reddened even more.

As she difficulty put on her boots, I changed into my own new costume. The micro short was not to much of an issue, as I am used in summer to wear short shorts, but the waist was a little too low for my taste. As the top was also strapless, I had to remove my bra before putting it on. Once I zipped it, I looked down at my stomach, uncovered by the costume, as the top stopped only inches below my chest, and felt really uneasy. I always had some trouble revealing that part of my body, that is why I still prefer one-piece swimsuits to bikinis.

As I turned to Haruhi to ask her for her opinion on how good I looked, I could only stare at her. She also had changed, and was now wearing a black high-cut corset with fishnet pantyhose. The corset, like Mikuru's bodysuit and my shorts, had a cat tail just above the butt. The costume was completed by another cat ears head band, a white collar with a bow, and heeled slippers. We she noticed me watching her, she tilted her head, stuck her tongue slightly out, hold up a hand like a cat-paw, and winked at me: "Nya!".

After a few seconds, I managed to ask her: "Ho-how do I look?".

"Purrfect!"

"Are you sure about my exposed belly?"

"Yes. You've the cutest tummy I've ever seen."

Once we had all changed into our new "uniforms", I asked Haruhi about her plan.

First, we would go all over the club building, then the other rooms of our grade to stick up posters, and then we would go at the school-ground entrance to directly handle our leaflets.

Just before we left the room, Haruhi had Koizumi photograph us in our new clothes, and had me do my hair into low twin tails.

As we left our room, our hands full with posters and leaflets, Haruhi decided to enter the room of our neighbors, the Computer Club, just to "test the efficiency of our outfits".

When we entered the room, they quickly looked up from their computer screens, and immediately dropped their jaws at the sight of our clothing. Haruhi dropped her load on a desk, grabbed Mikuru by the shoulders, and pushed her towards the Club President.

"So, how do you find our mascot in this outfit?"

The President was dumbfounded, and had a small nosebleed. As he remained silent, Haruhi asked: "Not sexy enough?". She then grabbed Mikuru's zipper, and yanked it down until it stopped a few inches below her navel.

The reactions were immediate: the Club President's, as well as all the other boys', noses let out jet of blood, leaving them lifeless; the poor Mikuru covered herself, letting out a piercing "Piiiiiiiiiiii".

After what happened, the only reasonable action was to left the room and let the boys recover from their encounter with Mikuru's bustiness and extreme low-cut.

On our journey through the club building we met only surprised looks. Just as we entered the corridor of our classroom we met Tsuruya. Her reaction was immediate, she burst out laughing.

Once we had stuck posters on all the classrooms' doors, we went down the stairs to exit the building to go the school-ground's entrance.

There, we only had the time to handle a dozen flyers each before the school monitors order us to leave immediately and to change back into "more decent clothes", in other words our school uniforms.

Before Haruhi could say anything to the monitors, I told her: "No need to waste our energy with those. They are not receptive to your message."

In the club room, as we changed back into our uniforms, Haruhi kept muttering to herself: "Indecent these outfits!? They are just perfect!".

\- xxx -

If that event did not manage to bring us new members or cases, it allowed us to enter in the legend of North High, as the Sexy Brigade.

\- xxx -

That evening in my bed, recalling the events of the day, I realized that after all, it was not that unpleasant to sometimes bare your belly and feel the breeze against it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 6 - Preparing for summer**

During the first week of June, Haruhi announced us that she already planned a trip for the Brigade during the summer break, to allow us to relax after the first semester, but also for trying to spread even more our message, and, above all, to investigate a local legend. Regarding the last objective, I was not really surprised, knowing Haruhi...

All female members of the Brigade were summoned for a ride downtown the next Saturday. What for, Haruhi refused to say anything about it. She only added that we should better be ready to spend some money.

\- xxx -

That Saturday, unlike the last time we met in front of the station, I arrived first. Once again traveling by bike, I had chosen my shorts and t-shirt combo, but without legging and only one short-sleeved t-shirt. I had some time to linger in the sun, sat on a bench in front of the café, before being joined by Nagato, who sat just beside me after having greeted me in her usual monotonal voice. We were soon joined by Haruhi and Mikuru.

In the café, Haruhi explained what she planned for us this day. First, we were going to pick up an order of printed t-shirts.

"Printed t-shirts? What for?" I asked.

"To promote the Brigade anywhere we will travel to this summer. I choose to print them with my amazing logo."

"I see, so that's what we need money for."

"No, these are on me. You will need money for the next steps."

Once outside the shop, I asked her what would the next steps be.

"Next, we are going to look for shorts with colors similar to those of our logo, to match these amazing t-shirts", she answered, patting the bag containing the t-shirts.

\- xxx -

After visiting three stores, we all had our colored shorts. They were all basic, rather short, shorts. And each of us as been assigned by our leader a different color, each one more or less matching with our logo. Mikuru-chan had red ones, Yuki blue ones, me green ones, and Haruhi black ones. Haruhi had made us wear the t-shirts each time we tried different shorts, to be sure the colors matched as she wanted.

\- xxx -

While we were leaving the last store, Haruhi explained us her last objective. As she did for our leaflets delivery, she had decided that the best way to promote the Brigade during summer was to use our "beauty assets". And for that, she already had an idea for the swimsuits we were going to wear. I had a rather bad feeling about that...

"There we are!" announced our chief, in front of a shop called Copacabana. As we entered the shop, my bad feeling was confirmed: anywhere I laid my eyes, there was more string than fabric.

Where the hell did you lead us to Haruhi?

Turning to us beaming, Haruhi announced: "No need to worry girls, you will not have to choose. I know exactly what we need."

After a quick trip through the racks, she brought each of us a swimsuit to try on.

She had clearly split us according to our silhouette: for the petite Yuki and me, she had chosen bikinis, and for the better endowed Mikuru and herself, she chose even more skimpy sling swimsuits.

Once in the fitting room, I examined more closely the swimsuit Haruhi gave me. As my shorts, it was green, but a bright neon shade. The bottom consisted of just a small piece of fabric and strings. The top also was more string than anything else.

I quickly undressed, and put on my bikini. Before leaving the cabin, to show me to the others, I examined myself in the mirror. The bottom barely covered my crotch and left my butt completely exposed, and the top covered hardly more than a few inches around my nipples.

Outside the cabin, I joined a blushing Mikuru, a neutral Yuki, and a radiant Haruhi, all in their assigned swimsuit.

Yuki's bikini was neon blue, Mikuru's swimsuit red, and Haruhi's black.

Mikuru's and Haruhi's generous chests were nicely highlighted by their swimsuit, being held up in such a way as to show as much as possible of their underside, as well as their round butts.

To be sure of the colors, Haruhi made us pose in front of a mirror side by side. As we stand in front of that mirror, I could not help peeping at Haruhi, who was standing beside me, and especially at her magnificent bust. The poor Mikuru was once again blushing deeply, ashamed to show so much skin. When Haruhi turned to her, to said that she should not be ashamed to show such a body as hers, I a had a good view of Haruhi's perfect ass. I had to restrain myself not to grab it right here, right now...

Once "dismissed", I walked back to my cabin. As I was about to close the curtain, I was joined by Haruhi, who pushed me to the back of the cabin and draw the curtain behind her.

"So, how do you find these swimsuits?" she asked, turning to me.

"Even if they are more string than fabric, they are surprisingly comfortable."

"Not that. Have I made a good choice?"

"Yes. Even if it will take some time to get used to show so much skin..."

"As I told Mikuru, you shouldn't be afraid to show that cute body of yours."

She then put a tender hand on my cheek, and kissed me. With her other hand she proceeded to untie my top. Breaking her kiss, she removed my top, and started to tenderly stroke my breasts.

"Kyonko..." she whimpered softly.

I kissed her back, while slipping my hands under the slings to grab her boobs. As I pushed her against the wall, one of my hands slowly brushed all along her midriff, and crept under the small crotch piece...

"Kyonko? Haruhi? Where are you? What are you doing?"

It was Mikuru, calling us from the fitting room door.

We then had no other choice than to quickly change back in our normal clothes, and leave the fitting room. As we exited the room, Haruhi and me exchanged a _Crap, another foiled sexy playtime!_ kind of stare.

The day ended with a stop by the station café, and then we all got home separately.

\- xxx -

That night, as I fell asleep, I wished for summer break to begin soon, as I was impatient to see again Haruhi in that sexy black sling bikini.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 7 - The mysterious cave**

As we were to enter the cave, we all stopped in front of the entrance. As usual Yuki's face was unreadable, and Koizumi's bore its eternal smile. The two other girls by my side were slightly shivering, not from cold but for different reasons; Mikuru was shaking in fear, whereas Haruhi was just seething with impatience. Personally I was also feeling a tad uneasy.

"Ready everybody?" asked Haruhi. And without allowing us to answer: "Let's go!"

As we moved forward I couldn't help thinking about how all of this started.

\- xxx -

_A few weeks earlier, the Monday after our bikini shopping_

"So Haruhi, what is that legend you told us about?"

"In *****, where I booked us a week, there is a cave on the beach."

"And...?"

"We are gonna explore it."

"Why?"

"For a long time, this cave has been used during field trips for tests of courage. And from time to time, participants mysteriously disappear to reappear weeks later, in a trance-like state."

"And you want to investigate that case..."

"Yesssss!" she answered beaming.

We did not talk again about this until the beginning of the summer break, and our departure for our vacation place.

Once there, Haruhi announced us that the cave investigation will take place that very evening.

To prepare for the expedition, Haruhi had made us buy headlamps, and had prepared a backpack, in order to, according to her, "be able to face all the conceivable eventualities".

Over dinner she explained us the layout of the cave; from the entrance, there was a 60 feet long corridor, which lead to a larger room, in which a small altar can be found. All the disappearances took place near that altar. So our main goal will be to examine it.

\- xxx -

We were now some 5 feet from the entrance, and a bend in the corridor masked us the small patch of starry sky that was the cave opening.

As we progressed further, the temperature seemed to drop some degrees at once, luckily we all had a sweater vest on us.

Suddenly, as we were close to the half of the corridor, Haruhi, who was on the front, stopped.

"Why did you stop Suzumiya-san?" asked Koizumi.

"Didn't you feel it?" asked Haruhi, turning to us.

"What?" did I answered.

"A strange presence. A spiritual one. But not menacing. It's a positive one."

As if reacting to Haruhi's words, a strange light appeared just behind us.

Just in front of us, what first appeared like a wisp shined brighter and slowly swelled, to reveal a beautiful woman. She had pale skin, a fair face with bright blue eyes, and was wearing white robes under her long blond hair.

"Do not go any further fools, as at the end of this path, only danger awaits!" told us the apparition.

"And what kind of danger?" asked Haruhi.

"A dangerous spirit that can not be satisfied..."

"We are here to investigate. Maybe we will find a way to get rid of that evil spirit."

"Many have already tried, but a very few exited this cave unscathed..."

"We shall see... Come on guys! Let's go!" And with this words she started again toward the end of the cave.

As I went after Haruhi, I turned to the spirit and gave her a _sorry, but she is always like that_ kind of smile. As a bend of the corridor was about to hide her from us, I distinctively saw her face-palming...

We were now at the end of the corridor, facing the altar sitting at the end of the cave. From it was coming an eerie pulsating red light.

We approached it slowly, inches by inches.

The pulsating light was coming from a small pagoda shaped metal box. We examined it from all possible angle, looking for any strange mechanism, or button, or notch... but no avail. The box was smooth, as if made from one piece of metal.

Suddenly, Koizumi straighten up, with hazy eyes, and started to spoke some strange, ancient sounding, languages, switching from one to another, as if somebody was trying to tune a radio. And as soon as he "tuned" to Japanese, the switching effect stopped.

"Who are you and what are you looking for weaklings?" asked transfixed Koizumi with a bass voice.

"We are here to stop you and sent you away from this place!" answered a fearless Haruhi, as a trembling Mikuru was hiding behind my back.

"For me to leave this place, you have to face my Question. Many have tried, but many also failed and had to face the consequences of their foolhardiness..."

"I do not fear failure."

"And what are those consequences?" I asked the spirit.

"I will rob you of what mankind has of most precious: Time. I will zap you to the future, depriving you from precious days..."

Turning to Haruhi I asked her, "Are you still sure about facing this trial?"

She answered, "Yes! Deep inside I know we can not fail".

"If it is what you want, here is the Question..." boomed Koizumi, "I want you to give me... chocolate!"

Haruhi, Mikuru and me were flabbergasted, even Yuki showed some surprise. We then had to wait a few minutes before being able to talk again...

"You want... chocolate?" I asked the spirit.

"Yes, I want to smell that precious, divine, and sweet creation of Nature..." it answered dreamily.

Haruhi's reaction was immediate. "Oh, if it is that you want, I think I have just the thing."

She went behind Koizumi, rummaged in the backpack, and came back with a handful of chocolate bars.

"So, which one do you want? Black, black with almond, black with hazelnut, milk, milk with almond, milk with hazelnut?"

"How is it we have all that chocolate?" I asked her.

"To be sure everyone get his preferred flavor." And turning back to Koizumi, "Which one do you want Mister Spirit?"

Mister Spirit seemed to hesitate, before answering "Black."

"And how must I give it to you?"

"Put it on the altar, in front of the pagoda."

As soon as Haruhi dropped it on the altar, the chocolate bar was shrouded in a red aura, and slowly disappeared.

"Strangers, you have faced the Question without flinching and answered it. Now I can leave this world forever..."

The light in the pagoda box quickly faded, and Koizumi's eyed snapped back to focus.

"Did I missed something?" he asked us.

His expression made us burst in laugh, Haruhi and me, and it took us a long time before we could calm down and catch our breath.

As we were walking back to the exit, we told Koizumi all that happened in the cave.

On our way back we met again the robed woman spirit, she thanked us for all we had done, and gave each of us a small peck on the cheek before vanishing slowly.

Once outside, I was glad to feel again the salty and fresh air, and to see again the beautiful sea-side night-sky.

\- xxx -

That night, before going to bed, we all discussed if the Brigade should or shouldn't brag about this case of chocolate-loving "evil" spirit. It was finally decided that tonight never happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My main inspiration for this chapter comes from Card Captor Sakura's episode (Sakura's Scary Test of Courage) where Sakura captured the Erase card.
> 
> I also made two other references:
> 
> \- the silliness of the evil spirit's "Question" is a reference to the Knights of Ni from Monty Python and the Holy Grail
> 
> \- the extensive choice of chocolate flavors is a reference to Ramona Flowers' tea cabinet in Scott Pilgrim


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 8 - On the beach**

"Today is the Day!" announced Haruhi as we were all sitting at breakfast. "We are going to show the world our perfect swimsuits!" Looking at Mikuru-chan I saw her immediately blush at the simple thought of having to show herself so uncovered.

\- xxx -

Haruhi was so eager to hit the beach that we had no time to change into our swimsuits, and when we arrived we had no difficulty to find a place on the sand. We settled near the cabins and showers. As soon as we had put down our bags, Haruhi started undressing.

Completely nude, she stretched her arms behind her back. "Hmmmm... How it is nice to feel that nice breeze... But the world is not ready for my mega-sexiness, and I must cover it with that nice swimsuit." As she put her swimsuit on, she gave me a questioning look, as if asking me _'Liked the sight?'_.

She then turned to me, grabbed the bottom of my t-shirt, and pulled it over my head, "Your turn now!". Once my t-shirt out of the way, I said: "It's okay, I will be taking over now...". As I quickly undressed and put my bikini on, I caught her looking at me with a sweet smile. When I was done, she hugged my tight, pressing her barely covered chest against my even less covered own. Meanwhile, the others had changed in the cabins.

Running to the showers, Haruhi warned, "The last wet is a wuss!". After a quick shower, she dashed for the sea. As I was near our spot on my way to join Haruhi, she shouted at me: "Take the beach ball in my bag!". We were soon joined in the water by a blushing Mikuru, trying to hide between a smiling Koizumi and a neutral Yuki.

Haruhi asked Koizumi to inflate the ball, and we immediately started passing it over. At the beginning it was normal, easy to catch passes, but progressively we got caught up, and started to complicate the game, adding rule after rule. Ultimately we all ended giggling like kids – except Yuki.

As we get out of the water to have our lunch under our beach umbrella, I noticed Mikuru was not trying to hide anymore. Our little game, in front of other people, must have made her more confident about showing herself in her more than revealing swimsuit.

After our lunch, the sun was at its zenith, and we had to put sunscreen on. As it was Mikuru the nearest to the bag were the lotion was, she was the first to go.

She squirted some on her generous breasts, and proceeded to spread it, thoroughly kneading each of her boobs, upside and underside, and under the straps of her swimsuit. Then she squirted some more on her stomach, and spread it with small circular movements, until she reached her crotch. After having taken care of her legs, she asked Yuki to help her put some lotion on her back as she was lying down on her belly. Yuki squirted some lotion on Mikuru's back, and spread it with deft and smooth movements, going progressively down. When she reached Mikuru's bum, she added some more lotion, and spread it with even gentler gestures, causing Mikuru to giggle lightly, "Hee-hee-hee, it tickles".

As Yuki was taking care of Mikuru's butt, Koizumi had taken the flagon and had smeared himself. He asked my help to take care of his back.

Even if I doubt she really needed that protection, Yuki put some lotion on. After having taken care of her chest, her stomach, and legs, she asked Koizumi for her back.

As the three of them were now lying down to take a nap (Koizumi and Mikuru) or read (Yuki), I took the sunscreen bottle to put some on. I did not had time to even open it before Haruhi grabbed my wrist, and dragged me toward one of the cabin.

"Come here. I have something special for you."

\- xxx -

She pushed me in the back of the cabin, and closed the door. Then, facing me, she slowly put down the straps of her swimsuit, uncovering her beautiful tits, and then let it fall limply to the floor.

Holding out the sunscreen bottle, she commanded, "Now, squirt some of this on me!".

_At last! She was offering me her body! And with the others dozing off outside, this time we will not be interrupted._

"Yes Master..." I answered mockingly, as I squirted lotion on her chest. As I put my hands on her, and leaned over to softly kiss her, she let out a small moan.

Rubbing the lotion in, I let my hands slowly slip toward her tits. There I started by softly pinching at her nipples, triggering a small shiver of pleasure, then I thoroughly knead her boobs, without forgetting the underside.

As I was going down her midriff, she whispered: "You are very good with your hands." I slowly progressed down, until reaching her pubic mound.

"Now, lean over the cabin's bench, I will take care of your back."

I squirted some lotion on her back, and slowly rubbed it in. Going downward, I slightly touch her boobs, and her toned stomach. As I reached her butt, I had to kneel down, to have a better access. In doing so, I now had my face at the level of her pussy. Her pink, glistening slit was so tempting... I slowly approached my lips, and kissed it, making her moan even more. With a finger, I slowly rubbed her inner thighs, and circled her pussy.

"Pl-please, get in, get in" she pleaded.

I then slid my finger between her lips, ran it along them, and slowly dipped it in. I quickly found her g-spot, and stimulating it expertly, I slowly lead her to orgasm. As her wall tightened around my finger, her knees gave out, and she collapsed on the bench, panting.

After she had caught up her breath, it was my turn.

From behind me, she took off my bra, and put down my panties. Pressing her still hard nipple against my bare back, she nibbled at one of my ears, whispering, "You have been, a bad naughty girl. Mommy has to punish you."

Still from behind, she squirted lotion on me, and started fondling me, while kissing me in the neck. Circling my already hard nipples, she poked at them, and then pinched. As she slowly went down my stomach, she made me sat on one of her laps, spreading my legs open with her other leg.

As her right hand was nearing my crotch, she slipped her left hand between my legs. While with the right hand she started fondling my pubic mound, the left hand index finger slipped along my slit.

"G-go on pleased" I let out in a long moan.

As the left index finger dipped in, the right hand reached my clit, sending a huge chill of pleasure along my back. Slowly, using both my pussy and my clit, she slowly lead me to orgasm. As a wave of pure bliss rocked my body, I leaned on Haruhi, squeezing her boobs on my back.

We remained there panting a few minutes there, me leaning against Haruhi, and Haruhi her hand still on my crotch, before I said: "We better join the others now, or they are going to start asking question." We quickly put our swimsuits back on, and get out of the cabin.

As we arrived to our spot, Koizumi and Mikuru were still asleep, and Yuki did not even looked up from her book.

\- xxx -

After Koizumi and Mikuru had finished their nap, she made us all pose in front of Koizumi for him to shoot some pictures for the Brigade's archive.

We ended the day with a small beach volleyball tournament against some random guys. Strangely, even with our rickety strategies and lack of skills, we won most of our matches. I bet our skimpy swimsuits, and Haruhi's and Mikuru's wobbly boobs are for a great part responsible for this result...

\- xxx -

Over dinner we talk about the day and other petty things. After dinner, we all played some games we had brought.

As I was about going to sleep in the room I shared with Yuki (the repartition was made by drawing straws, and fate, surely helped by Haruhi, once again had split the group between the busty and the petites), my phoned vibrated. It was a text from Haruhi: "Beach at 11:45PM. Take your towel, no need for your swimsuit." _A naked midnight dip? Nice idea.._.

\- xxx -

The moon was not full, but it shed enough light to see without flashlight. As we stripped out of our clothes, a light see breeze started blowing, very welcome after a whole day spend in the blazing sun. We splashed around some time, sometimes jumping on the other to tickle or kiss her.

Back to the sand, we cuddled on the towels, and slowly fell asleep in each other arms. When the rising sun woke us, we quickly put our clothes back on, and silently sneaked into our respective room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 9 - At the public pool**

For our last week-end of vacation, Haruhi had planned an afternoon at the public pool. She invited my little sister who gladly accepted.

Haruhi had not imposed any "dress-code" this time, but I nonetheless choose to wear the bikini she had made me buy. Partly because I started to feel comfortable and at ease in it, and partly to please Haruhi. How she looked at me when I was wearing it was so rewarding...

When joining the other under the pre swim showers, I took a look at each of them: my sister had chosen a pink and black stripped triangle top and side-tie panties bikini, Mikuru was wearing a less revealing pink bikini with a frilled bottom, Yuki had a plain green one-piece. As I looked around searching for Haruhi, I saw her walking from the changing room in her black sling. When she noticed that I had chosen to wear the swimsuit she selected for me, she gave me a broad smile, sending butterflies in my stomach. As we showered side by side we exchanged tender looks, some discreet caresses, and even a swift kiss.

The pool side was far more crowded than the beach, and when we left the shadow of the changing rooms' building, many faces turned to us. Once our towels settled down, it was time to apply some sunscreen.

Without leaving me the time to react, Haruhi grabbed the bottle of lotion, squirted a fair amount on my body, and immediately proceeded to smear it. Beginning by the top of my chest, she slowly went down, spreading the lotion with small circular movements. She slipped her hands under my bra to treat my tits, rubbing my nipples, making them harden. After having slowly gone along my stomach, with a small insistence on my navel, she slipped two fingers in my panties to stroke my pubic mound.

She then plopped me face down on my towel and squirted some more lotion on my back. With the same small circular movement she proceeded down my back to my bum. For my legs she proceeded upward, giving me each time shivers as she reached my crotch.

Now it was my turn to lotion her. I asked her to press her boobs together, and from behind her, I squirted lotion in the hollow they created. As I moved her hands apart, I let some lotion run down her belly, slipped my hands under the straps, and started to rub the lotion on her boobs. I forgot nothing: side, nipple and underside... I then proceeded down her stomach, to end under her crotch piece.

For her back, I plopped her on her towel, and started to massage it. Once on her butt, I couldn't resist groping it. For her legs I treated her the same way she treated me.

As we both stood up from our towels, we noticed people suddenly looking away. As soon as we started to fiddle with each other, we had been utterly oblivious to the fact we were in a public swimming pool. We exchanged a _Whoopsie!_ look and a bright smile.

\- xxx -

The pool was too crowded to really swim, so we just splashed around, played with Haruhi's beach ball, and even jousted – two of us, sat on the shoulders of two others, tried to throw the other in the water.

During our "tourney", when I sat on Haruhi or when Haruhi was sitting on me, I was slightly turned on each time she touched me or I touched her: feeling my inner thighs brushing her shoulders, her inner thighs brushing my shoulders, her hands brushing against my legs...

\- xxx -

As we were leaving, and was about to follow the others, Haruhi grabbed my hand and asked "Mind a hot shower together?". I answered by a tell-tale smile.

Once in the cubicle and the door closed, we exchanged a long and passionate kiss. Breaking it, we undressed each other. Under the shower, we kissed again, but much tenderly, tenderly wrestling our tongues together. Knowing we would not have a long time, we went to the essential. Grabbing a tit and the clit of the other, we quickly made us cum together. Then we quickly soaped each other, and left the cubicle without covering ourselves, hand in hand, eye-to-eye, not caring about the looks of the people around us.

\- xxx -

That evening, as I was lying on my bed with just a panty on – it was still very hot inside – I received a text from Haruhi.

Haruhi: "How did you find the day?"

Me: "It was really cool. We should have done this sooner."

Haruhi: "I like your lotion applying techniques :P"

Me: "Yours are also wonderful :)"

Haruhi: ":) Still hot, don't you find? Right now I'm lying butt naked on my bed."

Me: "Would like to see that ;) I still have my panty on."

Haruhi: "There you go ;)"

With that last message came a picture she shot with her phone at arms' length. She was lying on her bed on her side, only lit by her bedside lamp. This soft lighting cast shadows that highlighted her boobs and her toned stomach. She was so HOT.

Me: "Nice :) Wish I was with you to stroke that perfect body of yours..."

Haruhi: ";) Your turn now."

Holding my phone at arm's length, still lying on my back, I arched my back so as to put my small tits forward, and snapped.

Me: "There you go ;)"

Haruhi: "Very nice :) Aren't your panties starting to get wet? Because I'm already wet down there ;)"

As I read her message, my free hand had slipped down my body to my crotch, and I had started to stroke myself through my panties.

Me: "Yes, I'm already wet for you. I'm waiting for your deft fingers."

Haruhi: "Just let me take these soaking panties for you..."

I slipped my panties down, and was now lying nude, my free hand stroking my wet folds.

Me: "And you, let me sink into the softness of your boobs, and nib at your nipples."

Haruhi: "How I want to pinch the hard nubs of yours..."

I dropped my phone to pinch and stroke my already hard nipples.

Me: "I want to claw at your stomach."

Haruhi: "I want to lick your cute little navel."

Me: "Help yourself ;)"

With my phone I started to brush my navel. The vibration of the response text send chills of pleasure through my whole being.

Haruhi: "I like the way you wriggle under my licks."

Me: "Let me plunge into your wetness."

Haruhi: "Let me stroke your swollen clit."

This last text was too much! I dropped my phone, and placed my two hands between my spread legs. With one hand I fondled my pubic mound and clit, while with the other I deeply inserted two fingers. Once I found my g-spot, it was not long before a huge orgasm rocked my body. It was so intense that I squirted two huge spurts.

I had to wait a few minutes before being able to type my answer.

Me: "That was intense!"

Haruhi: "Yeah! I cummed two times."

Me: "Me too... We should do this again."

Haruhi: "Yeah, but not tonight. Right now I'm feeling drained."

Me: "Same here. So, good night Haruhi-chan."

Haruhi: "Goodnight Kyonko-chan ;)"


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 10 - Riverside**

We were a Friday evening. This first week after the summer break was hard, as the weather was still very hot. Many times I had to fight sleep during classes.

As I was sitting in front of the TV, I received a text from Haruhi: "Wanna go for a bike ride in the forest tomorrow?". I answered "Yes". She answered back: "Take a picnic. We will meet around 11:00AM".

\- xxx -

As the weather was still very hot, I decided to go bra-less under my tank top. It was more comfortable for me, and Haruhi will like the sight, especially when the sweaty fabric will cling closely to my small tits.

In my back pack I took a lot of water, and some food for a picnic.

\- xxx -

Under the green roof of the forest, the air was still hot, but less than under the sun. After a few miles of biking side by side, Haruhi took the lead, and left the main track, right in the middle of bushes.

"Hey! What are you doing?", I asked her.

"Don't worry and follow me."

After 5 minutes of a bumpy ride through the undergrowth, I started to ear the sound of a river. _It must the river that ran through this forest_ , I thought. When we reached the riverside, we followed it downstream on a few yards, to a place where the river described a large meander. There the current subsided, and the water was deep enough to bath.

As we stopped there, I asked Haruhi: "You have planned to bath? Because I did not brought my swimsuit."

"Why bother with swimsuits that will soak our bags in the return trip, when we can use our birthday suit?", she answered, while undressing.

Once butt naked, her body glistening with sweat, she stretched her arms behind her arched back, her boobs pushed forward. Then she took out from her bag a big blanket, and some food. She sat, and started to eat.

She patted the blanket near her: "Come on... Don't tell me you are afraid to be naked in public. I saw you at the pool, you're not afraid anymore to show a lot of skin."

"What if someone comes this way?"

"Nobody ever comes here. It is not the first time I come here for a naked dip."

Reassured, I took my clothes of, and joined her on the blanket with my picnic.

"Don't you like the sensation of that wind against your skin?"

"Yeah, it is welcomed in a day like this."

After having finished our meal, we lay down on our back side-by-side, looking at the sunlight filtering through the leaves. Our eyes slowly closed, as the wind and the river's lapping lulled us.

I was awakened by Haruhi tickling my belly with a blade of grass. "Wanna take a dip?"

At first, the river seemed really cold, but once inside, it was really nice.

After having paddled for a few minutes, we started to splash ourselves, grabbing the other's ankle underwater... And slowly, what has started as teasing evolved to more sensual gestures: we started to pinch each other's nipple, we grabbed butts... And, as we get out of the water kissing, we started to make out under the trees.

Haruhi positioned herself just above me, water dripping from her hair, and tenderly kissed me, stroking one of my cheeks. In response, I also caressed her face, and slowly went down her neck, to her boobs, and to her waist. Grabbing her, I shifted her around, to end on the top, kissing her.

We then turned, to be on our sides, face to face, still kissing. Taking one of her legs between mine, I started to brush my already wet cunt against it with a slow hip movement. With one of my hands, I traveled down her stomach to her crotch. There I immediately dipped two finger, and started to stroke. I broke the kiss, and trailed my tongue down her neck to her breasts.

As I successively licked and nipped at her two boobs, I accentuated my stroking and my hip movements.

I cummed before her, but the combined hot wetness on her leg and the jerking of my fingers on her g-spot, made her cum shortly after.

As we laid there panting, we exchanged small short kisses.

After another bath to wash the sweat and cum, we laid on the blanket to dry up.

We once again fell asleep, and when I woke up, I saw on my phone it was already 6:30PM. I woke Haruhi up by poking her on the cheek: "Hey, time to go home. It's already 6:30PM". "Hmmm, already...?" she groaned.

Quite reluctantly, we put our clothes back on, and left the place.

Before parting, we exchanged a last deep, passionate kiss, and bade us goodbye.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 11 - The Brigade at TGS**

We were now in the second week of September. After a period of calm, Haruhi was now once again seething with impatience.

She had come up with another plan; according to her, our lack of cases to investigate comes from the fact that we did not met enough people, so she had decided that the Brigade must made a trip to the upcoming Tokyo Game Show.

"How do you plan to draw attention in this sea of people?", I asked her.

"In this type of events, the best way to draw attention is to cosplay. Many people come here just to see cosplayers."

"Cosplay?"

"Yeah, it is when you dress like characters from mangas or video games."

"So, if I understand, you want again to use our 'beauty assets'...", I said sweat dropping.

"Eee-yup!"

"But how is it supposed to help promote the Brigade?"

"What if Koizumi follows us holding a sign with our logo and our website address?"

"It could work... Which characters should we cosplay?"

"I already have some ideas, but I need to think a little bit more about it..."

\- xxx -

A few days later, she announced which characters we were to cosplay: Mikuru would cosplay as Yoko Littner from _Gurren Lagann_ , Yuki would cosplay as Rei Ayanami from _Evangelion_ , I would cosplay as Black Rock Shooter from the namesake anime, and herself would cosplay as Ryuko Matoi from _Kill la Kill_.

"Now that you know who you will cosplay as, I'm counting on you to familiarize yourself with your respective character. Brigade dismissed!"

The same evening, I searched about my character.

She is a resident of a parallel world, who fights with a big gun and a katana. She is a petite brunette, with her long hair in two pigtails. She wears a black bikini top, black short shorts with a gray belt, a black hooded vest, and knee-high black boots. Her left eye burns with a blue flame, and she has two scars on her torso and hip.

I also did some research about the others characters.

Mikuru's is a busty long haired redhead, with her hair in a ponytail and a skull shaped hair pin. Like my character she also wears short shorts with a belt and a bikini top, completed by a white scarf. Her favorite weapon: a long-barreled rifle.

Yuki's is a taciturn looking short-haired mecha pilot. Her bodysuit is white with some black. She is also often pictured wielding a strange looking spear called the "Lance of Longinus".

And Haruhi's is a short-haired brunette with a red lock. Her costume consists of a black armor with red highlights covering her neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, linked to what looks like a micro bikini bottom with frills by two red straps on the front and one on the back. From the shoulders jut out wing-shaped crests. She also wears long gloves and high-heeled thigh-height boots. She fights with a sword looking like a red scissors-half.

So, she had once again chosen our outfits according to our build. And hers will show her boobs' underside and her beautiful midriff... It will be difficult to stand beside her without ogling or being tempted to touch...

\- xxx -

The next day, Haruhi asked us if we had documented ourselves. Mikuru and I said we had. As usual Yuki said nothing, but I was quite sure that overnight she had perused the tentacular license her character is from.

She also informed us of a great idea she had that night: enter a cosplay contest. She then made us work on the poses we will have to strike on scene. For the gun- and spear-wielder (Mikuru and Yuki), she made them work with a broom. And for the sword-wielder (Haruhi and me), we used a blackboard ruler.

After our session, we started to discuss how to build our costumes and find the props. Mikuru and me could take care of our costume, as shorts and bikini are easy to find. Haruhi said she would take care of the props and of Yuki's bodysuit.

\- xxx -

The following weeks' club hours were dedicated to the fitting of our costumes, and the rehearsal of our routines.

As the departure was slowly approaching, so build up Haruhi's excitement.

\- xxx -

To loose the least possible time, we left immediately after school. On the trip, Haruhi explained what she had planned for our two days in Tokyo.

The Saturday will be consecrated to the Game Show. The contest is planned for 1:00 PM, but she wanted us to wander through the whole show, to "meet the most people as possible".

The Sunday will be consecrated to some sight-seeing, and we will left at 7:00 PM.

As soon as we arrived in Tokyo, we directly went to our hotel and went to bed early, as the next day we will have to get up early to be at the opening of the show.

This time, I shared my room with Haruhi.

\- xxx -

The next morning, we bumped into other cosplayers in the subway.

The first part of the day was spent near the manga section of the show. Many booths sold doujins of all kind: hentai, yaoi, yuri... At one stand selling yaoi, I saw something cute: a small long-haired blunette, approximately our age, shoving a volume in the hands of a taller violet-haired girl, who blushed as she leafed through.

Many people wanted to take pictures with us, mainly Haruhi and me. Each time Haruhi spoke about the goal of the Brigade and tried to enlist them.

In this area we also met many cosplayers dressed as characters from many types of comics (American, European, manga...). One that especially caught my eyes was a busty girl wearing a very tight bodysuit that was green of the sides and sleeves, and yellow on the middle. On her head she had a long brown wig with white strands on the front.

It was now time for the contest. Apparently we were not the only one to have chosen costumes that bared the most skin as possible. There was this tanned girl wearing a long purple wig with a head-piece with a green jewel dressed as a very sexy belly dancer, or this brunette with her hair in a braid wearing what looked liked a copper brassiere and a red loincloth...

When it was our turn, Haruhi grabbed the mic from presenters before he could talk to present us, and she did again her start of the year introduction about, aliens, espers, and time-travelers.

As we were on scene, Koizumi took many pictures for the Brigade website and archives.

We then waited for the results. We did not won. The three winners were a girl in a blue bodysuit with a long blond wig done in a ponytail, a boy with spiky blond hair and a huge sword, and a girl in a white and turquoise racing suit with a crown and a platinum blond wig which was covering one of her eyes.

The end of the day was spent in the games section. There we also met many cosplayers. One of my favorite was a girl with a yellow sleeveless t-shirt baring her navel, denim shorts, and red suspenders. She had a redhead wig with a side pigtail, and was holding a star shaped plushie.

We also tried some games. At one booth we had to shorten our session, as behind us was an over-excited brunette with bags under her eyes that annoyed us.

\- xxx -

When we went back to the hotel, we all went in our rooms to change back into regular clothes before the evening meal.

Slightly exhausted by our day, Haruhi immediately crashed down on her bed on her back. In this position, her underboob was sticking out. Joining her on the bed, I slowly moved one of my hands up her stomach, and slipped it under the armor to grab one of her boobs, as I kissed her. She responded by sitting up, and grabbing my waist to draw me closer.

As I unclasped the straps of her costume and helped her out of the top part, she untied my bikini top and throw it on the floor. Once we were both topless, we cuddled and kissed, our tongues locked into a sensual dance, our hands stroking our backs, and the hard nubs of our nipples pressed together.

Standing up, I removed her frilly micro bikini bottom, and she removed all at once my shorts and panties.

In the bathroom, as she leaned over to open the bathtub taps, I noticed her slit was already dripping. Kneeling I slowly bring my mouth closer, my two hands on her bum.

First I blown gently, and then I started to slid my tongue on her opening, while stroking her clit. On her side, with one hand, she had started to knead one of her boobs, and she slowly rocked her hips, accompanying my licks.

"G-go deeper... please..." she moaned.

I started to lick her juices, going deeper with each lick. I introduced one then two fingers, slowly crawling to her sensible spot. I first circled it, and then went directly at it. It was not long before my face was splashed by a huge squirt, and she collapsed in the bathtub, her legs shaking from pleasure.

Once she settled, I joined her in the bathtub, laying on her. There, with her boobs pressed against my back, it was my turn to be driven to bliss.

While kissing and nipping at my neck, she started to fondle my chest, and one hand slowly went down my body to my crotch. There, she went directly for my swollen clit, while with her other hand she pinched my nipple. It was not long until I fell limply on her, shivering from pleasure.

We then quickly washed, dried ourselves, got dressed, and joined the others for our evening meal in a sushi restaurant.

\- xxx -

Our next day was wholly dedicated to sight-seeing. We climbed up the Tokyo Tower, and we explored the trendy district of Shibuya, going from shop to shop, without forgetting the famous Scramble Crossing and the Hachiko Statue, in front of which we all posed.

In one street we passed by a cute short-haired bespectacled brunette dragging by the hand a spiky-haired redhead. The redhead was protesting: "You'll never make me wear D+B! You know I always wear Mus Rattus." The girl answered: "You can't say you hate something before even trying it!". In her other hand, the brunette was carrying a hand-made black cat plushie.

On return trip, we all dozed in the train, and when arrived, we directly went at home, tired, but satisfied, by our Tokyoite week-end.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

**Chapter 12 - Pair work**

We were now in October. Temperatures had started to fall, and days were shorter.

In class we were assigned a pair homework. Naturally I paired with Haruhi. For this work, we had to write a paper, and do a 5 minutes oral presentation in front of the class.

After having separately made some researches, we planned a common work session to write the paper and work on the presentation. This section would take place by Haruhi's, and as it would probably take us long hours, it was planned that I sleep there.

\- xxx -

On the night of the day our work session was planned came the first frosts. So, to be at ease while working, Haruhi had set up her kotatsu.

After a few hours of intense work spent squatting there, our legs and backs were quite sore. I stood up and stretched a little, slightly wincing at the pins and needles in my legs.

"I think I have something that will help us relax a little bit after that tiring homework", she whispered in my ear while starting to massage my tense shoulders.

I couldn't help a sigh of relief as her fingers seemed to magically soften my hardened muscles, "Hmmm... Haruhi... your hands are magic...".

"And it's only an insight of my skills... Just wait here a few moments!", she added, leaving the room.

A few minutes after: "Come here Kyonko."

"Where?"

"In the bathroom."

\- xxx -

As soon as I entered the bathroom, Haruhi bowed to me: "Welcome to Suzumiya Massage Parlor".

She was now wearing a really tight and rather short sleeveless cheongsam. The side slits showed no panties' strap, and judging by the way the dress clung to her chest I supposed she also had no bra. I was about to be massaged by a Haruhi naked under her dress... As she got up, she winked at me.

"Please undress, put your clothes on this basket", pointing a plastic basket lying on the bathroom's floor,"and lay down on the inflatable mattress."

Slightly turned on by the perspective of Haruhi's hands brushing against my body, and by Haruhi's suggested nakedness, I undressed really slowly. First, my t-shirt, and then, I slowly lowered my jeans. When in just my undies, I did a small sensual dance, wiggling my body back and forth.

Once butt naked I asked, "Do I lay on my back or on my stomach?".

"On your stomach please."

After having warmed some oil in the palm of her hand, she started her full-body massage.

Starting by the shoulders, she slowly get down to my shoulder blades. As she slowly went down my back, she sometimes massaged my sides, especially when at the level of my waist.

All along I breathed slowly, relaxed, sometimes faintly moaning when she touched a particularly tensed spot.

Sliding her two thumbs between my butt cheeks she slowly massaged them, making me moan louder at each stroke, and turning me on. Once done with my butt, she massaged my inner thighs, only lightly brushing around my slit, pushing my arousal further. She then slowly slid down to my feet.

"Now, turn around and lay down on your back."

Once I was on my back, Haruhi slowly pulled her dress up, revealing that she was indeed naked under it.

"Time for my favorite part!", she said winking at me.

Sitting astride my legs she took the oil bottle and squirted herself and me with oil. Leaning down, she kissed me tenderly, while wiggling a little. I responded to it with a more passionate kiss, probing for an entrance she granted me. As we engaged in a torrid tongue wrestling, body against body, she started a slight up and down slide, rubbing together our bellies and erect nipples.

Breaking the kiss, she took one of my legs between theirs, and started sliding her wet slit against it. With her hands she massaged my small chest. As her fingers brushed against my sensible underboob, she circled my already swollen nipples. Bringing her mouth to my chest, she started licking and nibbling at my hard nubs.

As I was wiggling from pleasure under her, I had grabbed her butt, and pulled her to me, thus pressing her clit harder on my leg. I even inserted two fingers in her soaking slit and moved them around.

With her mouth still on my breasts, she slowly bring one of her hands between our pressed together stomachs to my crotch. There she slowly inserted two fingers and started pumping them, while with her thumb she fidgeted with my swollen clitoris, in sync with her sliding on my leg.

Her fingering increased my arousal, so I strengthened my grasp on her butt. In response, her fingers pumped harder and found my soft spot.

As I came, I pressed Haruhi's crotch even harder to my leg, and I felt her flooding my leg as her fingers curled up between my already tightened walls.

We laid there cuddling a long time. We slowly and tenderly slid our hands on the other's slippery and glistening body: butt, chest...

\- xxx -

After a long bath together, we took our evening meal, and went to bed after watching a movie about extraterrestrials. There we slowly fell asleep cuddling together naked beneath the sheets.


End file.
